A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fine mold for nanoimprinting, etc., a method for regenerating and a transferring method with the fine mold.
Priority is claimed to Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-258571, filed on Sep. 25, 2006, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
B. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a transfer imprinting method with a fine mold is well-known. For example, refer to JP H05-241011, JP 2004-304097 and FUJIWARA et al “Tan-itsu shinkin saibo no shuushukuryoku wo sokuteisuru rikigaku sensa no kaihatsu (Development of Dynamic Sensor for Measuring Contraction Power of Single Cardiac Myocyte)” Denkigakkai Bio-Microsystem Kenkyu-kai Shiryo, BMS-05-3, p 10-12. A product having a fine three-dimensional structure such as a storage medium, micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS), a micro lens, etc. can be manufactured at a low cost by a transfer imprinting method with the fine mold.
A fine mold may be damaged by a hard alien substance on a surface or inside of a forming material when the fine mold is pushed to the forming material. Fine molds are expensive because various types of them are manufactured only in small number by using a fine processing technique such as a photolithography technique, an electron beam exposing technique, a laser-beam direct writing method, etc.